Calls me home
by Runners
Summary: Do you know how it is to lose yourself? How it feels to fight against something when you don't know what it is? The showdown with Shredder is soon to happen but he's not the most dangerous enemy. That thing is worse than Shredder. It's team's bigegst nightmare. And it's happening.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everything was dark. She knew she wasn't outside but she didn't know if where she was could be called a room. She couldn't see any walls and she never hit anything. It was an empty dark space.

She crossed her arms. She wasn't cold but at the same time she wasn't warm, either.

She felt… empty.

She stopped walking and looked at her feet. She started wandering what she was even doing here.

She didn't find an answer.

She called for somebody. A scream echoed for few, brief seconds. The person she called for… That name felt so familiar on her tongue, yet she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

She shook her head. She waited for her body to react, to shiver or to tremble. However, her body seemed not to acknowledge her mind state.

It all confused and terrified her.

She started walking again but she felt unsure on her feet. She closed her eyes and tried to think of someone, anyone she'd ever met. When no one came to her mind she tried to recall a memory of something, it didn't matter of what. She'd welcome a memory of eating her favorite dish, but she didn't know what that could be.

She felt herself drifting more and more into darkness. _C'mon, think… Think,…_ She opened her eyes, her feet glued to the floor.

She didn't remember her own name now.

She wanted to cry but no tears came to her eyes. She felt emotionless, even though she wasn't. She felt so many things inside. She was hurt, angry... no, she was furious.

She screamed but there was no one to answer her.

She felt the darkness surrounding her. She knew she was losing and she had no idea who her opponent was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm telling you, bro, Shini is _awesome!_ " Mikey threw his hands up in the air, just above his head.

"I never said she wasn't but Karai is _way_ more awesome. She doesn't need any tricks to fool ya. No hypnosis, no magic, whatsoever. She's just naturally skilled and-" Leo couldn't finish for he was stopped by Mikey's hand on his mouth.  
He shook his head slowly, and slightly angry, in disagreement.

"She can't paint like Shini!" He grumbled. "And magic is cool!"

"Oh, don't you remember last time we had anything to do with magic? How we were forced to play mazes and mutants and-"

"Dude, it was awesome!" Mikey scolded his elder brother.

"What was awesome?" They all turned toward the door when they heard it open. Karai was leaning against the jamb. She asked cockily with her eyebrow raised. She was wearing black jeans and same colored tank top. Her arms were crossed on her chest. She had her usual make up on. In one word she looked stunning.

Leo realized he was staring. He stood up still shocked to find Karai here. He wondered how much she heard.

"Karai? What are you doing here?" He couldn't stop a frown of concern from creping on his face. The smirk she had hold on her face disappeared.

"My people confirmed five localizations of Shredder's new lair. I brought all documents here. We think two places are for eighty percent his new hideout." He listened to her carefully.

"Wait we?" He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yeah, I've been here for about twenty minutes. The rest already knows." She spoke calmly. Her voice was an opposite to Leo's emotion. He was agitated. She might have heard his little argument with Mikey.

"Is Shinigami with you?" They eyes turned to the young one. Karai smiled at him and nodded.

"She plays with ice-cream kitty." Mikey eyes grew big. He jumped off of bed and ran to the kitchen, bumping harshly into Karai. She only chuckled at turtle's action and watched him disappear behind a corner.

"How long," Leo started when Karai focused all her attention back on him again. "were you outside?"

"A while." She smirked, sensing how stressed out he was at the moment. "Do not worry I, too, believe to be _way_ more awesome than Shinigami." She left the room swinging her hips, smirk glued on her face. Leo let himself think for a second she did return his feelings.

Then he shook his head rapidly. He should focus on his new mission which yet he had no idea what was about.

He joined his family minutes later receiving a quiet finally from Raph. He took a look at the documents that laid before him. Papers, photos, CDs, reports, maps… He took one and indeed eight localizations were circled.

"How are we supposed to know where his hide out is?" Leo looked up and focused his gaze on Karai. She leaned against a fridge with her arms crossed. She walked over him taking another paper from the table. She stood just behind him with her hand in front of him.

"That's what reports are for, Leo." He stopped a gulp, but a blush still crept on his face when he felt warm breath coming from her mouth on his left cheek. He also felt like a fool. He started wondering what to say when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket almost immediately.

"Moshi, moshi." She grimaced at the voice she heard on the phone. He wanted to know who it was but she excused herself in Japanese saying she'd call back later and turned to Shinigami as soon as she put down her phone. "You," She started harshly. "tell me you didn't-"

"I had to." Shinigami interrupted but there was no shyness, sadness nor regret on her face. "After all his father helped me find new foot soldiers and lent us some of his."

"This doesn't mean you had to give Yasuo (康夫 ) my phone number." Karai spoke and behind calmed voice hid irritation.

"Well, I already did so you can as well just call him back." Karai sighed and looked away from Shinigami. "Read those two." She spoke to Leo handing him papers, then she left kitchen without another word.

She came back after half an hour and to her surprise Leo had everything planed. He highlighted all the important stuff and drew conclusions. She wouldn't say that out loud but she was really impressed.

"You're back." Leo turned to her when he heard footsteps. She nodded and walked over the table.

"And you're done." She looked at the documents. He mapped out other information she didn't notice.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "and you see this house?"

"The one on a cliff?" She looked at a white house. She remembered Shredder had bought it few years ago, but she was never there and he almost never spoke of it.

He nodded and showed her papers. "You thought it was a warehouse rom few miles away but in report track turns north and warehouse is on the east." She read the line quickly.

She bit the inside of her cheek. She told Leo all she knew about the house. "One thing worries me, though." Leo told her. "We have no idea what was inside that track." She nodded to that. It could have been everything - weapon, medicine (she heard how Splinter had kicked Shredder's ass so the possibility was quiet high) –she was worried. Beside that there could have been only one more thing.

 _No, he's not so determined._ And then it came to her in a wave of unseen shock. _Oh, he is._ And after years by his side she should have known that from the beginning.

"Karai, is everything alright?" She looked up at Leo. He scanned her, his gaze focused on her eyes. He was concerned for her long silent. Also her expression worried him. She looked like she just realized something. It looked almost as scary as Mikey's face when they forgotten leftovers from Murakami. This time he knew it was something bigger.

"I may know what was inside…" She hoped he would scold her for being ridiculous and maybe even out of her mind, but when she suspected mutagen he told her it was one of the options. But he sounded like it was the most possible one.

"We will need more weapons to take him down." She stated. It scared him how calm she was. She was fully ready to kill Saki.

"Miwa," Sensei showed up from nowhere. "May I have a word with you?" She nodded and followed him to the dojo. At least now Leo had time to think.

She sat on a carpet in front of her father. She still found it weird, he wasn't her Sensei and they weren't even close – he saw everything in different light that she, but he always was there for her so she would listen to him now.

"I know why you want to take Shredder down, my daughter." She sighed. Once again he was telling her to rethink her actions. "I know what Shredder did to us is unforgivable but revenge is never a way to solve a problem. I hope you will realize that before it's too late." She turned her gaze away from him. "Because it the last time it almost was." She was irritated.

"Father, I know you do not approve of vengeance but Shredder hurt too many people, and he shall on continue if we won't stop him. It doesn't matter if it's the revenge or not Shredder has to die. It's either him or us. And I'm not the one to back away." She stood up. Splinter did not wish for the conversation to go in this direction. He knew Shredder was a threat and they had to face him one day. He was just scared. She lost Tang Shen, his love, and twice his daughter. Some say three is a charm so he did want her to back down before this time he'd lose her for real.

"Miwa, this is not-" She interrupted him before he could explain himself.

"Goodnight, father." She turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but life and lack of inspiration got in the way.**

 **Runners ;***

Chapter 2

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he came to see, if everything was alright and heard haer harsh tone he couldn't stop himself. He thanked God he'd got away before Karai walked out.  
She wasn't as talkative after she left the dojo. She also quickly excused herself to leave the lair. However, he had a feeling she did not return to Foot's headquarters.

That's why he was now running from rooftop to rooftop. He hoped his gut wouldn't let him down this time. With every step closer he took he grew more anxious and agitated. She had no reason to be there, did she?

Shaking his head he ran faster. And soon he was on the roof of Barely Building facing her back. There was a moment when he doubted she noticed his presence, it vanished when she spoke up. "If you're here to tell me Splinter's right, then you are wasting your time." Leo found it in him to stop a gulp of fear. Instead he walked up to her and looked at the city just like she did.

She found him calming and intimidating at this moment. His silent treatment confused her, though. "I'm not here to lecture you." He glanced at her, their eyes met. "But I won't let you risk your life." She scoffed, surprised she let herself believe he would help her. Of course, he'd take Splinter's side.

"Sounds to me like the begging of a lecture." She mocked him, taking her eyes off of him. She had no intentions with dealing with him.

"Karai, just listen-" He tried, when she moved away.

"I don't have time for this, Leo! Shredder can attack any time. I should get ready." She furiously raised her hands. He helped her once, why couldn't he be there for her again?

"To kill him?" He tried to make her hesitate and she knew that. A thought of killing someone, even Shredder, scared her, but she made her choice long ago and she wasn't backing down.

"And what will you do when the time comes? When he comes with his minions to finish us off, huh? Are you just going to let him?" __He would do everything to protect his family, so why didn't he want to stop the most frightening person yet?__ A question kept running in her head, refusing to go away.

"Of course not!" He protested.

"Then what will you do? Because fighting him without killing him will do us no good, and if we don't fight him it will be over for all of us!" With every word she took a step back. Along the way her voice felt up with rage.

"You're not doing it for us, but for revenge!" He yelled at her, she stumbled taken aback by his harsh tone.

"I'm doing this for my mother!" She argued. Wasn't it obvious? In Karai's opinion it was the least she deserved.

"But it's not what she wanted for you!"

"Oh, yeah? Then please tell me what did she wanted for me if you know her oh so well!" For a second he wanted to tell her he went back in time and met Tang Shen. It evaporated as quickly as it appeared. It wasn't the right moment. He needed her to trust him, supposing he told her the truth now would only make her hate him. He'd been there once and he sure as hell wasn't going back to those times.

"You want to prove," He changed his tactic. "You're not like Shredder." She may have not told him that, but he knew her too well, and if there was something she wanted more than Shredder's death it was proving she did not let that monster change who she was.

It seemed to get to her. "What do you think I can tell you? That I don't want him dead, because it for sure ain't happening. I may be bad, but I'm not a liar, Leo."

"I thought we already established that you're not bad." He took few steps closer to her and this time she didn't step back. __You're not as bad as you pretend to be.__ It was still there after all this time.

He smiled and took her hands in his. The gesture shocked her and she couldn't stop a sudden current from running through her body.

Against herself she nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden.. __The last time i felt like this was when...__ She didn't want to admit this , but it was around him. Whether when he told her Hun would take her down or when he didn't let himself be seduced by her.

He was the first one to challenge her like that. It made her insecure, unsure, he made her doubt everything she had been taught. And yet, she always felt save when he was around.

"Then what do we do?" She managed to whisper.

"We figure it out together." His hot breath tickled her checks and for a moment she felt so vulnerable. He got to her, there was no denying it and they both knew it.

And when his radiant, cerulean eyes focused on her lips, her head moved closer to his. Just when their lips brushed against each other the ground moved.


End file.
